Television viewing is no longer the static, isolated, passive pastime that it used to be. Today, viewers have the option of using a computing device, such as a tablet computer, to view a webpage related to a show they are watching, thereby keeping the viewers engaged in a particular program. However, there are many other webpages, and there is a demand for new and interesting ways to keep the viewer engaged with the webpage that is related to the particular program.